Jouer avec le feu
by Chl007
Summary: [AVENTURES] Quand il est soûl, Bob joue avec le feu… dans tous les sens du terme. Entre Théo et lui, il suffirait d'une étincelle pour que tout s'embrase… (OS / Théalthazar)


_Salut tout le monde ! :-)_

 _Et un nouveau Théalthazar, un ! Euh, par contre, je n'ai aucune idée d'où m'est venue cette idée. C'était une nuit, vers une heure du mat', en rentrant de la Cinéscénie du Puy du Fou. Faut pas chercher, parfois… XD_

 _(Je tiens à préciser que l'alcool est dangereux pour la santé, à consommer avec modération !)_

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _L'univers et les personnages d'AVENTURES ne sont pas à moi : ils appartiennent à Mayhar, Krayn, Fred, Bob, Seb, et tout ce joyeux petit monde qu'on adore._

 _Ah, et au cas où vous auriez un doute : je n'écris pas ces histoires dans le but de gagner des sous, mais juste pour partager avec vous mes délires et cette passion commune d'Aventures. ^.^_

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Jouer avec le feu**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

Après avoir crapahuté en pleine nature pendant des jours et des jours, s'être perdus grâce au sens de l'orientation infaillible de Shin, avoir dû sauver Mani d'un prétendu kidnapping par des gobelins et s'être tapé les ronflements de Grunlek CHAQUE NUIT, les Aventuriers n'étaient pas mécontents de retrouver un village sur leur route et estimaient qu'ils avaient bien mérité une soirée de repos à l'auberge locale. Flûte pour Eden, Lumière et Brasier, ils les attendraient dans les bois alentours. Mais là, les cinq compagnons avaient les nerfs à fleur de peau et avaient besoin de se détendre. Et de l'avis commun, mieux valait que ça dégénère en baston générale dans une taverne avec des mecs bourrés plutôt qu'entre eux au campement. Ils ne tenaient pas à ce que le reste de leur trajet se passe dans une ambiance tendue et énervée.

Les Aventuriers avaient donc décidé de se changer les idées et de profiter de cette soirée de répit autant que possible. Dès le lendemain, il leur faudrait reprendre la route : leur voyage était encore loin d'être achevé…

Ils vidèrent une sacrée quantité de chopes de bière tous ensemble autour d'une table, puis finirent par se séparer dans un grand flou artistique. Quand Bob releva le nez, il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé. Sa vision était trouble et il dut cligner des paupières avec insistance, à plusieurs reprises, pour enfin y voir à peu près clair de nouveau. Des corps gisaient au sol çà et là entre quelques chaises renversées. Il plissa les yeux et reconnut au bout de plusieurs minutes la silhouette trapue de Grunlek installée à une autre table. Le nain était en train de jouer à un jeu quelconque avec de parfaits inconnus, et le pyromancien doutait qu'il soit beaucoup plus sobre que lui. Mani traînait innocemment auprès des corps inconscients, sifflotant un air faux et le regard complètement perdu dans le vide. Aucune trace de Shin, mais Bob savait bien ce que ça donnait quand l'élémentaire était bourré, et il n'était sûrement pas étranger au sacré bordel qu'il y avait encore de l'autre côté de la vaste salle.

Quant à Théo…

L'alcool aidant, une brusque bouffée de chaleur envahit le pyromage et il décida qu'il préférait ne pas savoir où était passé son ami. Il battit des paupières, et durant une fraction de secondes lui apparut l'image d'un Théo au corps musclé et souple, luisant de sueur, entièrement nu. Bob avala sa salive de travers et replongea son nez dans sa chope de bière pours s'étouffer avec, les joues aussi rouges que sa robe et les cuisses serrées pour empêcher tant bien que mal une certaine partie de son anatomie de trop se manifester. Ce paladin lui faisait un de ces effets… C'était invivable…

Les serveuses étaient trop occupées à courir partout pour lui prêter la moindre attention, et le peu de jolies demoiselles qu'abritait cet établissement étaient déjà accaparées de tous côtés. Avec le mal de crâne intense qu'il se coltinait depuis qu'il avait commencé à picoler, Bob ne se sentait pas d'attaque. Et puis honnêtement, après cette délicieuse vision de Théo…

Argh. Bon sang, ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de…

Brusquement, Balthazar se leva. Sa chaise vola en arrière, atteignant un nain ivre qui frappa immédiatement son voisin sans réfléchir, déclenchant une nouvelle bagarre dont cette fois Shin n'était pas à l'origine. Quant à Bob, la tête lui tourna et il s'affala à moitié sur la table qu'il cherchait à quitter pour pouvoir rester sur ses jambes. Un endroit précis de son corps se frotta contre le bord du meuble et le pyromage totalement soûl ne put empêcher un gémissement de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, gémissement qui fut heureusement noyé dans la cohue générale de l'établissement.

D'un pas chancelant, il tituba jusqu'à l'escalier menant à l'étage supérieur, s'appuyant régulièrement sur un mur, une table, une chaise, voire même le moindre parfait inconnu qui lui passait sous la main lorsqu'il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Il s'écroula au bas des marches et se hissa lentement vers le haut en câlinant la rambarde entre ses bras de toutes ses forces, complètement avachi dessus, les écailles rougeâtres de ses joues râpant contre le bois dur et rêche. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe des propos sans queue ni tête que lui-même ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas forcément, et se trompa trois fois dans le couloir avant d'enfin pousser la porte de leur chambre. De toute façon, vu comment la soirée était partie en vrille, la majorité de ses compagnons se réveilleraient par terre au rez-de-chaussée le lendemain matin…

Bob se repérait à peine dans la pièce sombre. Il savait confusément qu'il y avait cinq lits et qu'ils y avaient peut-être déposés quelques affaires avant de descendre boire un coup… Et encore, euh… Il n'en était pas si sûr. Quelqu'un avait annoncé quel lit il prenait ? Aucune idée… Dans le doute de son esprit confus, il alluma ses mains pour tenter d'y voir plus clair. Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la chambre et ne vit pas vraiment d'affaires distinctives nulle part, mis à part des pièces d'armure balancées un peu partout par terre et un paladin à moitié nu effondré en travers d'un des matelas.

Mais qu'est-ce que quoi ?

Les yeux de Bob s'ouvrirent plus grands qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, et dans un éclat de lucidité, il se demanda subitement ce qu'il foutait là. Enfin, ce que Théo foutait là. Enfin, ce qu'ils foutaient là, tous les deux. Enfin… Mais qu'est-ce que… Quoi ?

Bon. Se calmer, déjà, et puis… Analyser posément la situation, oui. Difficile à faire pour quelqu'un qui avait une bonne dizaine de chopes dans le nez, si ce n'était plus, mais Bob s'efforça de se plier à l'exercice. Son cœur ralentit un peu quand il s'assura que Théo était bel et bien seul sur ce lit.

… Pour repartir aussitôt faire des montagnes russes dans sa cage thoracique quand ledit Théo bougea en grognant, se retourna à moitié et posa son regard sur lui.

 **« Ahem… Salut. »**

Sa voix avait quelque chose d'éraillé qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Enfin, si, si, au contraire, ça lui plaisait, beaucoup, même, il adorait cet effet, puis généralement ça rendait les filles dingues, mais… Argh, pas devant Théo, merde ! Bob se dépêcha de se racler la gorge, toussa un bon coup et enchaîna comme si de rien n'était :

 **« T'es pas en bas ? »**

Ah. Mieux. Une voix normale, parfait. Bon, question à la con, mais on ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Et puis vu l'état d'ivresse notable dans lequel il se trouvait, Bob pouvait difficilement faire mieux. Appuyé sur ses coudes, Théo haussa vaguement les épaules comme s'il n'était lui-même pas certain de la réponse. Ses grands yeux noirs aux pupilles complètement dilatées dans lesquelles se reflétaient ses flammes prouvaient à Bob qu'ils étaient aussi cuits l'un que l'autre.

 **« Bah… Je m'emmerdais. »** marmonna le guerrier.

Son ton était pâteux, mais Bob ne savait pas vraiment si c'était parce qu'il était complètement bourré ou seulement parce qu'il l'avait réveillé en rentrant dans la chambre.

 **« Ah ? Ben… Y'avait Shin… »**

 **« Hein ? »**

 **« Ouais, enfin, qui tapait, quoi… »**

Après avoir froncé les sourcils un instant, Théo lui fit un signe de la main comme quoi il avait compris. Et honnêtement, Bob se demanda comment il avait fait, parce que lui-même ne captait à peine qu'un mot sur quatre dans les phrases qu'il tentait maladroitement d'aligner.

Sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, ses pas chancelants l'approchèrent du lit où se trouvait Théo. Ayant encore assez de volonté pour censurer ses pensées déplacées, il se contenta de s'asseoir lourdement à côté du paladin plutôt que de lui sauter dessus en lui arrachant ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements. Ils étaient peut-être tous les deux complètement ivres morts, mais Théo ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. S'il n'avait pas son amour, il voulait au moins continuer à savourer leur amitié. Et pour ça, interdiction de faire la moindre bourde…

Théo s'assit lui aussi. Il avait du mal à tenir droit et finit par pencher sur le côté, s'effondrant sur l'épaule du pyromancien, qui n'avait absolument pas prévu cette option. Ou peut-être que si.

 **« Ghrm… S'cuse. »** grommela Théo en s'appuyant sur son bras pour se redresser.

Bob ne répondit rien, complètement électrisé de sentir le corps de Théo si dévêtu, si proche du sien, si… Si…

Bordel. Il fallait qu'il arrête ça, qu'il s'éloigne, ou bien… Ou bien il ne pourrait pas…

 **« Eh… Me suis toujours demandé… »**

La torpeur de l'alcool était irrésistible et Théo semblait devoir déployer d'immenses efforts pour rendre ses propos intelligibles. Il leva lourdement un bras et pointa d'un doigt incertain le feu qui continuait à brûler dans la paume du demi-diable.

 **« Ça t'crame pas ? »**

 **« Boah… J'suis une hérésie, j'te rappelle. »**

Théo eut un petit ricanement idiot. Enfin, n'importe qui le connaissant aurait jugé ça idiot, mais étant complètement à l'ouest, Bob trouva sa réaction excellentissime et se marra bêtement à son tour.

 **« Vouais… Putain d'hérésie… »**

Ils gloussèrent tous les deux sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'il y avait de drôle. Ni même si ça l'était, d'ailleurs. Puis de toute façon, ça ne l'était pas. Pourtant, ils ne parvinrent pas à faire cesser leur fou rire et finirent écroulés l'un sur l'autre, en larmes. Distrait par son mal de ventre, Bob fut moins troublé que la première fois en sentant le corps chaud affalé contre le sien.

 **« Hé… Hé, Théo ! »** finit-il par hoqueter. **« Ça t'dirait de test ? »**

 **« Quoi ? »**

L'interrogation hasardeuse du paladin ressemblait plus à un coassement de grenouille qu'autre chose. Il y eut un silence, les deux amis se regardèrent… et se mirent à pouffer en chœur. Ils se perdirent dans un nouveau rire qui dura cinq bonnes minutes. Quand bizarrement le calme fut enfin revenu, Bob s'enhardit jusqu'à prendre la main de Théo dans la sienne.

 **« Euh… »** fut le seul commentaire du guerrier, son regard intrigué baissé vers leurs doigts entremêlés.

Les vapeurs de l'alcool se dissipèrent quelques instants dans l'esprit du pyromage lorsqu'il réalisa un peu tardivement ce qu'il venait de faire. Il se mordit les lèvres, mais trop tard, le mal était fait. Et puis… les phalanges de Théo serraient les siennes. Assez fort pour ne pas se lâcher. Pas dans l'immédiat, du moins…

 **« Je t'ai jamais montré… »** bafouilla Bob en cherchant ses mots. **« Ça sert à rien… J'peux faire ça, aussi… »**

Le silence interrogatif de Théo l'encouragea à continuer dans sa lancée. Dans son autre main, ses flammes étaient toujours actives. Il les approcha doucement de son poignet. Le feu s'allongea, parut prendre vie, et s'enroula autour de son avant-bras comme un serpent ardent, avant de glisser vers sa main, et de se transmettre au corps du paladin. Celui-ci serra les dents lorsque les premières flammèches léchèrent sa peau, puis écarquilla les yeux et finit par sourire en constatant qu'il ne ressentait aucune brûlure. D'un même regard hypnotisé, toujours main dans la main, les deux amis regardèrent le feu magique tracer sa vie sur le bras du combattant de la Lumière. Les yeux éclatants de Balthazar ne pouvaient se détacher des flammes qui parcouraient impunément le corps de son camarade, lentement, sensuellement, et il laissa ses pensées dériver en songeant qu'il aurait préféré que ce soit sa langue qui parcoure ce chemin le long du torse puissamment musclé…

 **« Bob… »** murmura Théo.

La voix légèrement rauque lui donna la chair de poule, et il espéra que son ami n'avait pas perçu son tremblement soudain. Depuis quand Théo l'interpellait-il aussi doucement, presque de manière tendre… voluptueuse ? Les voix masculines ne lui faisaient ordinairement que peu d'effet, pour ne pas dire aucun. Mais celle de Théo… Lourde, chaude, grave…

Hrm, il allait finir par avoir un problème. Son sous-vêtement commençait à devenir sérieusement trop serré pour lui, là.

Fébrile, Bob attendit une suite, mais le paladin ne dit rien de plus et se contenta d'apposer le bout de ses doigts sur son torse nu pour y récupérer la flamme enchantée qui y courait, avant de la ramener vers le pyromancien. Il posa sa main sur son bras. Même à travers le tissu de sa robe de mage, Bob ressentit sa chaleur bienfaisante. Les doigts de Théo l'entourèrent sans le lâcher. Après quelques secondes, Balthazar releva lentement la tête dans sa direction.

Théo l'observait fixement. C'était même plus que ça…

Il était littéralement en train de le dévorer du regard. Si proche que leurs souffles se mêlaient…

Bob débrancha son cerveau, éteignit les flammes dans sa main et avança son visage sans plus chercher à réfléchir au pourquoi du comment des conséquences de son action. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans l'obscurité. Il sentit Théo basculer en arrière, glisser une main dans sa nuque, l'entraînant délicieusement avec lui dans sa chute, pressant leurs corps avides et impatients l'un contre l'autre.

Ils étaient complètement bourrés, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, essaya-il de se raisonner, avant de s'abandonner.

Pourtant…

Le lendemain matin, malgré le souvenir à la fois honteux et jouissif de leur nuit, malgré leur gueule de bois à se faire défoncer le crâne à coup de hache, malgré Mani qui ronflotait comme un bienheureux dans le couloir… Est-ce qu'il était rentré pendant qu'ils… ? Oh et puis merde, l'elfe ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool, il aurait certainement tout oublié.

Malgré tout ça, disions-nous, le lendemain matin, quand ils s'éveillèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, complètement nus, enlacés comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été, les premières paroles de Théo furent pour Bob. Des mots clairs, des mots simples. Des mots sincères.

 **« Je t'aime. »**

Sans la grimace occasionnée par le mal de tête foudroyant qui lui vrillait les tympans, ç'aurait été parfait.

Bob explosa de rire, s'arrêta net dans un gémissement pour les mêmes raisons que Théo, et tenta d'apaiser sa douleur en nichant son visage crispé au creux du cou chaud de son amant, qui lui caressa les cheveux. Un poids s'envola et libéra son cœur lorsqu'il lui murmura ces mêmes mots, comme un nouveau pacte scellé entre eux à tout jamais.

 **« Je t'aime… »**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 _Et voilà, j'ai l'impression que c'était pas grand-chose par rapport à ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire (hum, je dis sûrement ça parce que je l'ai écrit en une soirée seulement…), mais j'ai quand même trouvé ça cool._

 _J'espère en tout cas que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cet OS que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! ^^_

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, servez-vous dans la boîte à cookies, bonne journée ou nuit selon l'heure de votre passage ici, et..._

 _…. À bientôt sur d'autres fics, j'espère ! ;-)_


End file.
